


Traumland

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: Kean's and Leia's Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Gen, Love, Neuseeland, New Zealand, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für Leia erfüllt sich ein Traum, den sie schon lange hegt - ihre Hochzeitsreise mit Kean führt sie in das Land, das sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit so gern sehen will, dass sie ihr eigenes Glück letztendlich kaum fassen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumland

Es war, als würde ich träumen. Das war der erste Gedanke, den ich hatte, als ich an Keans Seite aus dem Flughafengebäude trat. Es konnte doch nicht wahr, nicht real sein, dass ich nach Jahren des Wartens endlich hier sein sollte... Meine Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis und ließen sich nicht stoppen und mir wurde schwindelig, dank dieses Karussells in meinem Kopf.  
Kean, der einen Arm um mich gelegt hatte, schien zu bemerken, dass mich die Tatsache, hier zu sein, wahrhaft beinahe umwarf. „Keine Sorge,“ wisperte er mir zu. „Du träumst nicht, das ist alles die Wirklichkeit“ Ich seufzte leise. „Ich kann's kaum glauben...“, flüsterte ich, als würde das Bild, das sich mir bot, sonst zerspringen. Kean lachte und drückte mir einen Kuss aufs Haar. „Wart's nur ab, wenn wir einmal aus Christchurch raus sind, wird es noch viel besser“  
Die bloße Erwähnung des Namens der Stadt ließ mein Herz höher schlagen. Ich war zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt, frisch verheiratet und stand mit meinem Mann, mit meinem Mann, auf dem Boden des Landes, das ich hatte besuchen wollen, seitdem ich ein kleines Kind war. Neuseeland. „Oh mein Gott, Kean, ich liebe dich!“, quietschte ich plötzlich und verbarg mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er lachte. „Ich weiß, Liebste, ich weiß. Aber womit habe ich das jetzt verdient?“  
Ich löste mich leicht von ihm und konnte ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. „Einfach aufgrund der verdammten Tatsache, dass wir hier sind“, sagte ich und zog ihn an der Hand weiter. „Wollte Mary uns nicht abholen?“ Erneut musste er ob meiner berechtigten Hyperaktivität lachen. „Ja, wollte sie... Aber ihre Unpünktlichkeit ist legendär, also denke ich, dass wir noch ein wenig warten müssen...“  
Mary war vor einigen Jahren, als Kean zwei Jahre hier verbracht hatte, seine Gastmutter gewesen und nun hatte sie uns für die Dauer unseres Aufenthaltes ihr kleines Ferienhaus in den Bergen vermietet. Ja, in den Bergen. In den gigantischen, weltberühmten, filmkulisseninterpretierten Bergen dieses absolut unschlagbaren Landes. Ich glaubte, bald sterben zu müssen vor Glück. Konnte ein einzelner Mensch überhaupt so viel Glück auf einmal vertragen?  
Ich ließ Keans Hand keine Sekunde los, während wir einträchtig vor dem Flughafen darauf warteten, dass Mary auftauchte. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich sonst davon geschwebt oder ähnliches. „Man merkt, du freust dich“, lächelte Kean schließlich. „Und wie“, antwortete ich und lehnte mich an ihn. „Ich weiß gar nicht wohin mit all der Freude“ Er lachte und küsste mich. „Heute Nachmittag kannst du dich sicher austoben“, versprach er und dank dieser Aussicht schlug mein Herz gleich noch einmal einige Takte schneller. Ich konnte die atemberaubende Kulisse schon fast vor mir sehen...

Das Auto schraubte sich langsam die Serpentinen hoch. Mary war schließlich doch noch gekommen und hatte Kean und mich herzlich begrüßt. Und nun fuhren wir eine steile Bergstraße hoch und der Ausblick wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick immer unglaublicher. Ich hatte mich an Keans Arm festgekrallt, während ich aus dem Fenster starrte, bis er mir schließlich die Augen zuhielt und mir schließlich mein Halstuch darum band. „Damit ich dich nachher auffangen kann, wenn du dank des Ausblicks umkippst, wenn du wieder gucken darfst“, sagte er und ich konnte das Grinsen, das er während dieser paradoxen Aussage zur Schau trug, schon fast vor mir sehen.  
Von diesem Moment an wartete ich noch ungeduldiger auf unsere Ankunft und zählte die Richtungswechsel, die das Auto bei jeder Serpentinenkurve machte. Schließlich schienen wir auf einen weniger befestigten Weg abzubiegen und es wurde ein wenig holpriger, bis Mary nach einiger Zeit schließlich anhielt. „Wir sind da“, sagte sie in gebrochenem Deutsch und ich gab ein unartikuliertes Quietschen von mir. Wie peinlich... Ich hörte Mary und Kean lachen, dann ging die Tür auf Keans Seite auf, wenig später meine. Er half mir aus dem Auto, während Mary den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen um den Wagen herum ging und den Kofferraum öffnete, um unser Gepäck auszuladen.  
Es gefiel mir inzwischen gar nicht mehr, blind spielen zu müssen und ich piekste Kean auffordernd in die Seite – oder was ich vermutete, das seine Seite war. Er lachte als Reaktion nur, nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Wir liefen über einen Kiesweg, dann kamen wir auf einen unebenen Grasboden. Ich runzelte die Stirn, während Kean mich immer weiter über die Wiese führte. Wo gingen wir hin?  
Schließlich hielt er an und machte sich an meinem Halstuch, das als Augenbinde missbraucht worden war, zu schaffen. Nach einem Moment löste es sich und als er es von meinem Gesicht wegnahm, schnappte ich automatisch nach Luft. Das war unglaublich! Und wahrscheinlich währe ich wirklich hingefallen, wenn Kean nicht hinter mir gestanden und die Arme um mich gelegt hätte. „Wow“, wisperte ich und er lachte erneut, direkt an meinem Ohr. „Das dachte ich auch, als ich das erste Mal hier oben gestanden hab, und mir wurden nicht die Augen verbunden...“ Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete sie dann wieder. Es reichte mir nicht, die Landschaft nur zu sehen. Ich wollte dieses Land riechen, hören, schmecken... spüren. Verdammt, das klang seltsam. Aber es war einfach so. Ich hatte jahrelang auf diesen Moment gewartet, nun war er da und ich wollte ihn auskosten.

Für Kean und mich hatte noch bevor wir überhaupt an eine Heirat gedacht hatten festgestanden, dass wir unsere Hochzeitsreise nach Neuseeland machen würden. Kean hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in das Land verliebt, als er zum ersten Mal hier gewesen war und ich war sowieso von Klein auf ein Neuseeland-Fan gewesen – sehr stark beeinflusst von unseren Müttern – sodass ich seinem Vorschlag prompt zugestimmt hatte. „Wenn wir jemals heiraten sollten“, hatte er gesagt, „dann verbringen wir unsere Flitterwochen in Neuseeland“ Und so war es gekommen. Nun standen wir hier im gleißenden Sonnenlicht, das soeben durch die Wolken brach, und genossen die Aussicht, die so atemberaubend war, dass ich meinte, gleich sterben zu müssen aufgrund des Hochgefühls, dass sich in mir eingebrannt hatte.  
Ich konnte mich nur schwerlich von dem Anblick losreißen, doch Kean bestand darauf, dass wir uns von Mary verabschiedeten – die nach Christchurch zurückfahren würde, was sie den Rest des Tages kosten würde – bevor wir uns in dem kleinen Häuschen einrichteten. Natürlich gab ich da nach und so umarmten wir Mary – die mich schon fast in ihre Familie adoptiert zu haben schien – noch einmal, bevor sie den Heimweg antrat. Dann führte Kean mich in das Ferienhaus, das für die nächsten drei Wochen unser Zuhause sein würde. Mary würde alle zwei Tage vorbei kommen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, ansonsten wären wir – wenn man von Telefon- und Internetanschluss absah – auf uns allein gestellt.  
Immer noch wusste ich nicht ganz wohin mit meiner ganzen Energie, die sich in mir aufgestaut hatte wie das Wasser hinter einem Damm, und so rannte ich einmal durch das ganze Haus. Es war klein und einstöckig, aber bequem und heimelig eingerichtet und das Wohnzimmer hatte eine große Glasfront, die einem das perfekteste Panorama der Erde zeigte. Ich war im siebten Himmel.  
Kean, der meinen Rundgang mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht beobachtet hatte, lehnte nun im Durchgang zur Küche und sah mir dabei zu, wie ich andächtig vom Fernseher zum Kamin und von dort zur Glasfront mit der verlockenden Tür lief. Ich konnte seinen Blick in meinem Rücken spüren.  
Plötzlich wirbelte ich lachend herum, rannte auf ihn zu und warf mich in seine Arme. Das Bedürfnis nach dieser Art von Berührung war innerhalb der letzten Minute immer stärker geworden, bis ich es nicht mehr hatte unterdrücken können. Es war mir egal, dass ich mich lächerlich benahm – das hier die Erfüllung eines meiner größten Träume, ich durfte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass ich die Erlaubnis einer höheren Macht hatte, mich lächerlich zu benehmen!  
„Hoppla“, lachte Kean, als er die Arme um mich schloss. „Nicht so stürmisch“ Ich grinste und schmiegte mich an ihn, streckte mich dann, verlangte nach einem Kuss, den er mir bereitwillig gab. Es war einfach dieser Moment, der mein Glück komplettierte. Hier war ich, hier war er – hier war dieses Land. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Und um mich daran zu erinnern, dass es wirklich kein Traum war, klammerte ich mich an Kean, verschränkte die Arme in seinem Nacken und verlor mich in unserem Kuss. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich gesehen hatte – und die beste noch dazu.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte ich, als wir uns schließlich voneinander lösten und Kean wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Es ist zwar schon relativ spät und eigentlich sollten wir uns wahrscheinlich bald ins Bett hauen, Jetlag und so weiter, du weißt... Aber andererseits dauert es noch ein wenig, bis die Sonne untergeht und wir könnten noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen“ Sofort war ich Feuer und Flamme, nahm ihn an der Hand, öffnete die Tür zur Terrasse – das war einfach der schnellere Weg – und zog ihn hinter mir her ins Freie. Tief atmete ich die frische Luft ein. Verdammt, ich war noch keinen Tag hier und war diesem Land mit Leib und Seele verfallen. Aber war ich das nicht schon immer gewesen?  
Neuseeland Neuseeland Neuseeland Neuseeland. Egal wie oft man es aussprach, es blieb ein wunderbares Wort, das auch noch Sinn machte. Nicht wie andere Wörter. Lagune zum Beispiel, oder Haus. Je öfter man sie sagte, umso sinnloser kamen sie einem vor. Anders bei Neuseeland. Es würde für immer wunderbar und schön und sinnvoll und einfach perfekt bleiben. Ob ich übertrieb? Keine Ahnung, dafür hatte ich schon lange jedes Einschätzungsvermögen verloren.

Wir verbrachten fast noch zwei weitere Stunden draußen, bis es wirklich dunkel war und wir nur noch schwer den Rückweg zu unserem Häuschen fanden. Doch ich hatte unbedingt diesen Grat entlang wandern wollen, der so verlockend ausgesehen hatte, so, als wäre er direkt einem der Herr der Ringe Filme entsprungen. Ja, solche Vorlieben und vorallem Liebschaften (wobei sich hierbei die Frage stellte, ob man mit Filmen und Büchern Liebschaften eingehen konnte) erbte man doch von seinen Müttern. Und obwohl Kean mehr Thriller verschlang als Fantasyromane war er doch von Steffi, seiner Mutter, zu einigen Klassikern genötigt worden – wohin gegen ich die gesamte Sammlung meiner Mutter mit Hingabe verschlungen hatte.  
Schließlich kamen wir wieder an unserem Ausgangspunkt and und Kean musste mich schon fast ins Innere tragen, da ich noch einen Moment draußen stehen geblieben war, um die funkelnden, abertausende von Sterne zu betrachten und mit einfach nicht losreißen konnte. Letztendlich folgte ich ihm jedoch hinein, da es langsam doch ein wenig kühl wurde und mich die Verlockung eines warmen Bades ins Haus trieb.  
Während ich noch draußen gestanden hatte, hatte Kean bereits die Wasserhähne an der großen, alten gusseisernen Badewanne aufgedreht und ein wenig Schaumbad hineingegeben. Ich wartete ungeduldig neben der Wanne darauf, dass sie endlich voll wurde, während Kean mir schmunzelnd bei meiner Hibbelei zusah. An Tagen wie diesen fragte ich mich, wie er es überhaupt mit mir aushielt, so hyperaktiv, aufgedreht und hysterisch, wie ich manchmal war. Aber er hatte sich in den vergangenen fünf Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal beschwert. Es war nicht so, als müsste ich ihm dankbar dafür sein, doch ich merkte immer wieder, wie sehr er mich eigentlich lieben musste, wenn mir manchmal auffiel, wie nervig ich war.  
Als könnte er meine Gedanken erraten zog Kean mich plötzlich an sich, legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und flüsterte mir ein. „Ich liebe dich, Leia“ ins Ohr. Ich drehte mich in seiner Umarmung um, sah lächelnd zu ihm hoch – er war so groß, verdammt. Bestimmt 1,90 – genau nachgemessen hatten wir nie – und ich erreichte noch nicht einmal die 1,70. 1,65, mit viel Glück, vielleicht. „Ich liebe dich auch...“, hauchte ich. Verdammt, ich hatte solches Glück mit diesem Mann, ich konnte es kaum fassen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis die Badewanne voll war und wir uns schließlich in das angenehm warme Wasser sinken lassen konnten. Ich schloss entspannt die Augen und bemerkte jetzt erst, wie müde ich eigentlich war. Der lange Flug hatte mich – obwohl ich im Flugzeug, im Gegensatz zu Kean, einige Stunden geschlafen hatte – ausgelaugt und die ganze Aufregung nach der Ankunft hatte die Erschöpfung nicht gerade besser werden lassen. Das Adrenalin, das durch meine Adern pulsiert war und der, ja es war wirklich fast schon ein Rausch, in dem ich mich befunden hatte, hatten allerdings verhindert, dass ich davon viel mitbekam.  
Nun, als ich ein wenig herunterkam und mein Puls sich langsam wieder zu normalisieren schien, genauso wie das Tempo, in dem meine Gedanken aufeinander folgten, spürte ich die bleierne Müdigkeit, die sich wie eine Decke über mich senkte. Mehrere Male wäre ich beinahe weg gedöst und als mir das nächste Mal beinahe der Kopf gegen den Wannenrand geschlagen wäre, stand Kean auf und hob mich einfach aus der Wanne, kletterte hinterher und wickelte mich in ein dickes Frotteehandtuch. „Mhm?“ Ich war inzwischen nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig und wäre wohl auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, wenn ich meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf Kean konzentriert hätte.  
Er lachte, während er mir meinen Pyjama reichte, in den ich in einem halben Dämmerzustand hinein stieg. „Na, aus dir muss man erstmal schlau werden“, sagte er. „...wie gut, dass ich das schon bin“, fügte er nach einem Moment noch hinzu und obwohl ich so müde war, musste ich leise lachen. „Sonst wäre ich jetzt enttäuscht gewesen“, murmelte ich und erneut fielen mir die Augen zu. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich erneut Keans Lachen, dann befand ich mich plötzlich auf seinen Armen und einen Moment später im Schlafzimmer, in das ich vorhin nur einen kurzen Blick geworfen hatte, auf dem wunderbar weichen, großen Bett. Ich merkte nur noch, wie Kean sich neben mich legte und mich in eine sanfte Umarmung zog, doch dann wurde meine sowieso schon schemenhafte Wahrnehmung der Realität abgelöst durch Eindrücke süßer Traumwelten und ich driftete ab ins Reich des Schlafes.

 

Der nächste Morgen begann im ersten Moment für mich viel zu früh, bis die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag zurückkam – und damit auch die Erkenntnis, wo wir uns befanden. Beinahe hätte ich aufgeschrien vor Freude, doch ein Blick neben mich verriet mir, dass Kean noch tief und fest schlief. Ich dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, aufzustehen und schon einmal das Frühstück vorzubereiten – und ganz nebenbei den Ausblick zu genießen – blieb dann jedoch lieber liegen, kuschelte mich noch einmal in Keans Arme und schloss erneut die Augen, um noch einmal ein wenig zu schlafen.  
Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug zeichnete die Sonne bereits helle Lichtflecke auf unsere Bettdecke. Nun hielt ich es wirklich nicht mehr aus, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und tappste barfuß in die Küche und von dort aus ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich einige Zeit lang andächtig vor der Glasfront stehen blieb und die sonnenüberflutete Panoramaaussicht genoss, bevor ich mich schweren Herzens abwandte, in die Küche zurück lief, ein Tablett mit allen Zutaten, die für ein gutes Frühstück wichtig waren bestückte und dann damit auf die Terrasse trat, wo ein kleiner Tisch auf mich wartete.  
Einige Zeit später betrachtete ich gerade zufrieden mein vollendetes Werk, als mich zwei Arme von hinten umschlangen und mich an einen warmen Körper zogen. „Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder“, sagte Kean und küsste mich in den Nacken. „Weltpremiere, Leia ist vor mir wach“ Ich lachte und streckte die Hand aus, um ihm blind durch die Haare zu wuscheln. „Lass die albernen Scherze, einmal im Leben darf ich doch wohl früh aufstehen...“ Es stimmte, normalerweise war ich der Langschläfer schlechthin und morgens nur unter Androhung von kalten Waschlappen, keinem Tee zum Frühstück oder Fisch zum Mittagessen aus dem Bett zu bekommen.  
„Du musst diesen Ausblick wirklich lieben, dass du so früh aufstehst“, lächelte Kean, während er sich langsam von mir löste. Ich warf eine Serviette nach ihm und ließ mich dann auf der Bank vor dem Tisch nieder. „Hmm, du hast ja Recht“, sagte ich. „Das lässt mich nicht los, weißt du... Es ist so absolut unglaublich, dass ich die ganze Zeit hinsehen muss, um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht im nächsten Moment verschwunden sein wird.“  
Kean schob sich eine Gabel voll Rührei in den Mund und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, bevor er mir antwortete. „Wird es nicht“, lächelte er. „Dieses Land wird für immer hier sein, glaub mir. Es war vor sechs Jahren schon hier und hat sich seitdem kein Stück verändert und es wird auch noch in zehn, in hundert und in tausend Jahren hier sein und dann werden vielleicht unsere Nachfahren hier sitzen und jemand, der genauso ist wie du, wird sich an diesem Anblick erfreuen können.“  
Ich liebte ihn für seine poetischen Anfälle, für seine Hingabe für die kleinen Dinge des Lebens, für die Sachen, die er mir jeden Tag sagte und gab, für alles, das er tat, um mir meinen Alltag zu versüßen. Erneut hatte ich das Gefühl, gleich platzen zu müssen vor Glück.

Würde es nach mir gehen, müssten diese drei Wochen nie enden. Ich war gerade mal einen halben Tag hier und hatte nicht das Gefühl, jemals wieder gehen zu wollen. Zu fasziniert war ich von den Formen der Wolken, zu angetan von der Unendlichkeit der Landschaft, zu verzaubert von dem Ausblick, der sich mir bei jedem Schritt bot. Nein, ich wollte nicht wieder weg und doch wusste ich, dass ich gehen musste, irgendwann, am Ende der drei Wochen. Doch verspürte ich nur einen kleinen Stich der Traurigkeit dabei. Ich wusste, dass wir wieder kommen würden, Kean und ich. Vielleicht nicht gleich, nicht in ein paar Monaten, doch bald. Niemals würde ich dieses Land missen müssen. Und noch lagen drei unglaubliche Wochen vor mir, die sich spannen würden wie Jahre und mir trotzdem am Ende vorkommen würden, wie ein einzelner Tag. Doch was waren schon Jahre oder Tage an einem Ort, an dem nichts zählte, als das pure Sein.

Neuseeland. Neuseeland. Neuseeland. Neuseeland. Traumland.


End file.
